Shane Frozon/History
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ To go back to Shane Frozon's Main Page, click here. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ History of Shane Frozon Starting Out Shane Frozon was born in 1898 and grew up in London, England, and always knew he was Half-Wizard. His Mother was a muggle and his father a wizard. They raised him knowing he would be a part of the wizard world. His father told him about the great Hogwarts School, and how if he was lucky he would go there and be a Ravenclaw just like him. Shane to Hogwarts in 1909, and was sorted into Ravenclaw House just like is father. His parents were every proud of him and watched over him through his years in Hogwarts. His Headmaster, Professor Dippit loved Shane's personal joy in learning and the two knew each other almost as much as Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. His true love was for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Potions, but he was good at everything else as well. Life at the Ministry When he turned 17 he left Hogwarts and became an Auror. As an Auror he got a Pheonix; Flames. Who would be his friend for his entire life ahead of him. He grew to know a man who worked at Hogwarts but was well known as the best Transfiguration Professor Hogwarts ever had. Professor Albus Dumbledore. They became friends and had Hot Coco often. Soon he was promoted to Head of the Auror Office, and kept the office for 10 years. In 1930 he met a women named Jenny Torchun. She worked at the Ministry, as the Minister's Assistant and she was about 7 years younger than him, also a Ravenclaw but she was Muggle Born. They fell in love and 2 years later they got married. They didn't plan on having children but they lived happily for many years. Frozon even decided to quit his job as Head of the Auror office and just become a regular Auror to spend more time with her. Death of Loved Ones and the Start of a New Professor's Path After 13 Years of love and peace, Jenny was murdered by Gellert Grindelwald. This broke Frozon's heart and this would change him forever. Frozon left his job and live in sulk for a long time. About 6 Month's after Jenny's Death, Albus Dumbledore, his old friend defeated Grindelwald and put him in prison for the rest of his life. At this time Frozon became an Auror again, until in 1956 he was offered a place to become a sub for Charms Class by Dumbledore. Frozon loved his place in the classroom and grew to love it so much that he thought he would never leave. A month later, the normal Charms teacher arrived and Frozon had to leave the school. He went to work at the Ministry again, and this time to try and help the Educational System. He did this for 42 Years, while at the same time, he became an Auror again, joined the Order, and still on top of all this maintained his friendship with Albus Dumbledore. Both his parents died in this time and he morned for them as well as Jenny. Once he was offered to sub for Astronomy in 1993 and met Harry Potter, who would become an old friend as well. The Magic Pin, and the Magic Points. On top of all this over the 42 years he created spells, and tried to overcome death so he could help shape the world just as his friend Dumbledore had and would continue to do. He decided not to use the Hollows as Dumbledore had tried and he came up with something. He made his old Ravenclaw Pin, from when he was in School, enchanted. Like the Sorcerer's Stone but much better made. The Pin would only work for him and no one else, and if he ever wished to be able to die again (which he was sure he would) he would just have to rub the Eagle and at the same time say "Jenny Frozon". This would only work for him to rub it and for him to say it of his own free will. Also if he was murdered or killed in an accident, it would kill him. Within these 42 years, Frozon began research on the Points of Merlin, (magical 5 points in the world where Merlin's power was increased. Merlin used them in order to do his most amazing magical things.) Frozon started this research by finding a book a merlin which discussed the points. Frozon new that these points could only be used for when they were most needed.He would need to find them, and he decided to put away his research to work on the Magical Pin. He would find the Points when he needed them most. But right now he needed to live to tell the tale of the Points of Merlin. He needed to help save them until the world needed them. And only the pin would allow him to do that. An End and a New Start Soon in 1997 he went to Dumbledore's funeral and cried. Frozon fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and almost died fighting Voldemort himself. In the year 1998 Frozon was offered to take over the Astronomy Professor job at Hogwarts in honor of Dumbledore. He did so and loved all of his students and loved teaching them. He soon knew that this was what he was men't to do until the day he decided to die. Soon he became Head of Ravenclaw House and DADA Professor. He was wise and witty, a person his students could talk to if they needed help. He fought to protect Hogwarts in all of the attacks on it (with Flames by his side of course), and will never give up on trying to make the students better people and in-turn prevent what happened to him, what happened to Jenny. To ever repeat itself. Professor Frozon became Deputy Headmaster, after becoming one of the most respected teachers in the school. He moved on towards Xiomara Meadowgrass' retirement and became Headmaster of Hogwarts itself. In this time he gained a new Deputy Headmaster in Amias Ameiry, who took all of his last positions after his promotion. Amias is a great friend and help to Frozon now that he has to run the school and keep it from harm with his own personal protection. Frozon recently held a new school activity; The House Tournament. This creation (he made along with the other professors) would be known forever as the first of many. This House Tournament was made due to the interference of the Minister of Magic at the beginning of it; Rufus Cassian. The Triwizard Tournament would be stopped for at least ten years, in the light that one of the two schools (will not be named in this) used to deal in the dark arts. Frozon was quoted when saying he would not have that in his school, or put his students at the risk of it. Soon Frozon was given the destroyed "Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw" and he personally repaired it's appearance but the wisdom would never again come from the diadem. The Headmaster also helped with the downfall of William Berrin, notorious evil villain who wanted the destruction of the Minister, and Hogwarts. And the very world itself. He has recently been fighting the Covenant of Blood, an organization wanting chaos and the worlds destruction. In the middle of all the chaos Amias decided to step down as Deputy Headmaster. Robert Aisley, Head of Gryffindor House became Frozon's new right hand side. Frozon got along amazingly with Robert and new he would fill the role well. Frozon began to fight the Covenant, in all the ways he could. He even restarted his research on the Points of Merlin Jenny did not leave Frozon's heart for one second during this time period in his life. Professor Frozon soon left Hogwarts. It was hard. The hardest thing to do in his life. But he decided to go travel the world. He decided his time was over and wanted to see everything before he used his pin. He traveled the world and learned so much in that time. Soon he traveled to an abandoned island which he decided would be his resting place. But something stopped him. He decided to try and contact Jenny Frozon. His old love. He became more powerful then ever before and by using one of the Points of Merlin he contacted her spirit. She told him there was more to do in his time. More than he has ever done before. He was amazed. He let her spirit rest as he trained himself to become even MORE powerful. Then soon he was contacted by Brandon Smith about the Order which he had left behind. Frozon knew what he had to do. He thanked his wife who smiled and disappeared as he went back to Britain to become a politic and to help Brandon Smith reach his full potential. The Final Chapter Shane watched as Brandon grew into a better leader then ever. He watched as the Order grew and members (young and old) created a new group of heroes. He was remined of all the wars he fought through. Of all the villains he stopped. Of all his friends both dead and old and young. He shaped Brandon all he could and soon he visited the Veil in the Ministry and all the seers he could find. All these told him it was definiately his time. He contacted his old love, Jenny Frozon who told him he had to die to save Brandon so he could lead the order onwards. Frozon understood but in order to continue his guidance after his death he put together a collection of 9 memories. He found 3 friends who needed them. He gave 3 memories to Brandon Smith and told him to use them when he needed guidance most. He sent 3 more to Professor Kinsel, current Headmaster of Hogwarts, and then 3 more to Charles Linch the current advisor to the Minister. These 9 memories would help them through the coming months and years. Frozon then picked up his wand and tapped his head. He then tapped the head of his Pheonix Flames. He put a small piece of his brain and memories and mind into the bird so Flames could continue about his work even after he was gone. Jenny soon came to him and told him he would die at the next Order Meeting. In order not to feel pain he gave himself a potion, he would pretend to feel the pain nonetheless so his plan would not be ruined. He then sat through his meeting and waited to die. When the battle began he gave Flames his pin and told Flames to bury it with him. The bird nodded and cried for Shane but Frozon asked him to be strong. Flames flew away and knew what he had to do. With that Frozon called Linch for reinforcements but told him not to let the Aurors near him... to interrupt his plan. Then right on Q in came Aldric Stroemberg. Aldric was here to kill and Frozon knew it. When fought in this battle Frozon didn't fight the same way, he fought to deley time until the reinforcements arrived but that was all. Frozon injured his shoulder but felt nothing, only noticing that it began to work less forfully. Soon Frozon noticed that the reinfocements arrived. He saw Linch and 5 Aurors coming out of their cars. He then looked at Brandon and the killing curse being shot at him. Frozon knew he was done. He winked at Brandon and jumped in front of the killing curse. Shane Frozon was dead. Flames came in to check the body and cried and also winked at Brandon. The bird flew off to continue Shane Frozon's work without Shane Frozon. Category:Shane Frozon Category:Zan's chars